paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Seth/the ant pup
seth is a super hero called the ant-pup who use's his resources to fight crime SETH BELONGS TO GRIEVOUS 321 bio Seth after his parents dissapeer goes too work for the FBI, before he meets the paw patrol he is fired from his position and is put on guard duty instead. Soon after that he over hears a evil plot by some local employee's planning to conquer adventure bay with a special suit, overhearing this he leaps forward and attacks. Being of very little strength he is overpower and about to be gagged when he spies this suit and this gun, seizing the gun he aims and fires at his attackers shrinking them to the size of a amt. After that he takes the suit and stuffs it into his bag then he heads home, at his ox at the dump he takes the suit and looks at it before trying it on. Then he proceeds too look at the gun which he had and relized it was an ordinary gun, except for the fact that it had a small circular disk inside it. Taking this disk he relizes that this disk can shrink objects into the size of an ant and upon learning this information he relized this could make him big or small, so he puts the disk into a belt which came with the suit and slowly turned the dial immediately shrinking him and after turning it backwards came back to regular size. Minutes later he discovered that a helmet was there too and so he put it on, he learned he could control ants and make them do as he wishes and in putting on the helmet he claims to fight for truth justice and liberation! Soon after he encounters a super villain by the name of devil dog which after a hard battle severly injured one of his eyes luckily he managed to escape in time and soon after made an electronic eye to replace his old one. After this encounter with Devil dog he decided he cannot fight crime alone so he searchs for a partner to help him, soon after he stops a stolen armored car with a million ants he is shot in the leg by a uzi machine gun. Fortunate for him that Vespula: the wasp pup flys in to save him and together they retreat to a nearby building, they quickly hatch a plan and capture the villians with a steele net. Soon after they become partners and they both start fighting crime together and encountering new villians like silver cyborg. Years later he learns that vespula is really his girlfriend kayla, knowing this knowledge he ask's for her hand in marriage she was shocked by this but accepted. One year later they set up a chemistry lab in foggy bottom and the secret base of ant-pup. personality mostly fearless except when there's snakes around or when his loved ones are indangered flaws fears #snakes #his love ones in danger trivia #he is a superhero #after a battle with with a giant battle-bot his eye got damaged so he made himself a robotic eye #his arch enemy is silver cyborg #devil dog is one of ant-pups villians powers and abilities #he can control ants #he can shrink or inlarge things #his electronic eye has a computer inside which gives him directions # # gallery ant_pup_by_ricochet321-d8ykcqt.jpg|the first ant-pup photo i did ant_pup_2_by_ricochet321-d8yki23.jpg|the secod ant-pup photo i did Category:Superheros Category:Fanon Category:Fanon characters Category:Characters by grievous 321 Category:Characters